Kenchan?
by Aoi-Mizu
Summary: One-shots of the relationship Yachiru has with her Ken-chan.
1. Bedtime Stories

It was nighttime around the Seireitei. It was quiet in every Squad's barracks, except for......yup, you guessed. The 11th. Vice Captain Kusajishi wanted Captain Zaraki to read her a bedtime story! Now, she may be a bit too old for those, but this **is** Yachiru we're talking about.

So, she was running around her quarter's pulling a few books behind her. She ran over to Kenpachi and threw them in his lap.

"Ken-chan, pick a book to read! Please?" Yachiru says.

"Alright, alright. Huh, who gave you these two?" Kenpachi asks. The two books he held up, were some type of medical book and a book called "Alice in Wonderland".

"Braid-chan gave me the first one, and Uki-kun gave me that one!" Yachiru says happily.

"Huh. What about this?" The next book is about Chappy the Rabbit.

"Midget Rukia-chan gave that to me." She says.

"......What about that one?" He asks, pointing to a book with an older cover on it.

"Oh, that one! Ichi-chan gave it to me. He said it was by some really old guy named....um.... Shake-spear. I bet you there's fighting in it! Ichi gave me this one too. He said you'd probably like it!" Yachiru says, handing Kenpachi a book.

Turns out, Kenpachi did like it. It was all about fighting. Kenpachi chose that one to read.

"Ken-chan?"

"Yeah?" Kenpachi grunted. They were half-way thru the book by now.

"I hope you have fun when you fight Ichi-chan next time!"

"Me too, he's fun to fight, but he always runnin away."

"Ken-chan? I lovvvv................"

"Yachiru?" Kenpachi looked down and saw that Yachiru had fallen asleep next to him.


	2. Horror Movies

Somehow, the 11th division Vice Captain got her little hands onto a T.V. And a couple DVDS. She made the 11th squad Captain with much larger hands carry it to her room for her. She had heard about these televisions. And they sounded fun!

Yachiru had grabbed Ichigo and made him set it up for her and Kenpachi to watch. Yachiru had grown quite fond of Ichigo. He was the only one Kenpachi ever wanted to fight. And Ichigo didn't get killed like most other people would have. So, she made him stay behind to watch movies with them.

You might be wondering what movies she got her hands on. Well........

Friday the 13th(2009)

The Grudge

Saw 1-5

Quarantine

Lilo & Stitch

Halloween

Lord of The Rings 1-3

and The Nightmare Before Christmas (I've only seen Quarantine out of the horror even that scary.)

The trio started watching some of the movies. Yachiru was pretty happy with the movies, even Lilo & Stitch. She liked the idea of aliens. Kenpachi was just thinking about fighting Ichigo again, and Ichigo was thinking of how he could get out the inevitable fight.

When the horror movies were in, Ichigo asked Kenpachi why he was letting Yachiru watch them.

"Tch, she seen worse things." he said.

"I guess. Hmm, now that I think about it, one of her first memories of you were all in blood." Ichigo said.

Yachiru was laughing at all the movies. When Lord of the Rings was in she got an idea from all the fighting.

"Ken-chan! Why don't you and Ichi-chan fight? You'll both have fun!" Yachiru said.

"Uh, Yachiru, I don't wanna fight today......." Ichigo said.

She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Please?" Yachiru asked.

"Ahh! Fine!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Kenpachi yelled excitedly.

The reiatsu being emitted from the two could be felt by all the captains, vice captains, and basically every shinigami. Everyone except the 11th squad steered clear. Everyone knew that whenever thw two fought, it was usually the doing of Yachiru. When they didn't fight, Ichigo was usually running all over the Seireitei, followed by a building with legs and a little pink head.


	3. Christmas?

"Ken-chan!!" Yachiru yelled.

"What?" Kenpachi asked gruffly.

"I just watched this really cool movie!! It's called "White Christmas"!!" There was a lot of dancing and singing!! Can we celebrate Christmas?" Yachiru asked.

"Fine, whatever." Kenpachi replied.

Yachiru than dragged Kenpachi to set up a tree, get cookies and sweets, and eggnog. Rangiku and Shunsui found out about the eggnog, and came to steal some. Yachiru happily handed them some. Even though it wasn't Christmas, Yachiru was too excited to wait, she gave Kenpachi the gifts she got him.

She had gotten him _another _book on fighting, and a bunch of horror books and movies. Oh, and sweets.

At the last one, Kenpachi looked at her. "What the freak are these for?" he asked.

"They're for you to give to me silly!" Yachiru said.

"Here, take 'em. I don't like sweets." Kenpachi said, thrusting the box at her.

"Ken-chan, I got you another present!!" Yachiru said happily. Just than, Ichigo appeared outside, and a Kido barrier appeared all around the area, courtesy of a few people from Squad Six. Byakuya had sent them, to get Yachiru off his back.

"Ichigo! Let's fight!" Kenpachi yelled, flinging his sword at Cihigo, who barely dodged. "This time, you can't go anywhere because ya suck at Kido!"

As Ichigo fought for his life, and Kenpachi fought for enjoyment, Yachiru looked on happily. Ken-chan was finally getting a fight that was actually fun for him. She smiled hugely, and jumped off to go bug Byakuya.

**~~Later that Day~~**

"Ken-chan? Did you have fun?" Yachiru asked.

"Yeah, I did. Ichigo finally fought me! HAHA!" Kenpachi laughed. "We're gonna do it tomorrow too!"

"That's awesome!! I'll get Baldy and Yumi-chan to watch!!" Yachiru laughed excited about the next day.


	4. Ichi's A Meanie

"Ichi! Ken-chan wants you to fight with him!" Yachiru yelled to Ichigo. Ichigo had been trying to just have a good time out with the gang. They had stopped at the 11th Squad barracks to get Ikkaku and Yumichika, and Yachiru had found them.

"No Yachiru. I don't want to fight." Ichigo said sternly, trying to get it across to the hyper lieutenant.

"B-but Ken-chan wants to play!" Yachiru said to thin air. Everyone had already left.

Yachiru ran off, noticeably upset. Just as she rounded the corner, she ran right into Seireitei's resident moving building. Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Ken-chan!! Ichi was mean to me! He doesn't wanna play with you!" Yachiru informed him.

"Eh? Well, let's go find him. We'll **make** him want to fight."

Ichigo was heading for the main senkaimon. He had finished the day off pretty good. Heck, he had even managed to avoid a fight with the Jingle Bell Menace.

As he was walking, a large shadow loomed over him from behind. He turned around, and there was Kenpachi, with Yachiru sitting on his shoulder as always.

"So, Ichigo. I heard ya were meant to Yachiru." Kenpachi spat out.

"Uh... I didn't mean to. Sorry Yachiru." Ichigo quickly said, while backing up.

"Where are ya going?" Kenpachi asked, fingering his sword hilt.

"Well... uh. Home?"

"No your not! You gotta fight Ken-chan before you leave Ichi!" Yachiru said happily. As she finished, Ichigo had to duck to avoid getting his head chopped off.

As Ichigo was getting patched up by Unohana-taicho, Yachiru and Kenpachi were outside the room.

"Kenny? Did you have fun today?" Yachiru asked.

"Yea. Anyone else starts bugging you, whip em good, or if their reasonable at fighting, come get me. Ok?" Kenpachi replied.

"Alright Ken-chan! I'll get to have fun too!" Yachiru said, bouncing up and down.


	5. Where do Babies Come From?

"Ken-chan? I have a question."

Yachiru, being as innocent minded as she was, had never been explained a few things about life. But, all that was about to change with one question.

"What is it, Yachiru?" Kenpachi asked in a gruff voice.

"Where do babies come from?"

Kenpachi scratched the back of his head. He hadn't expected that. So, being as thoughtful as it was, he sent her to Unohana to explain it all.

"Re-chan, where do babies come from?" Yachiru asked.

Now, Captain Unohana, being the kind-hearted woman she is, explained in vague detail where babies came from.

"Yachiru, what brought this on?" Unohana asked, after she had finished.

"I don't know, just wonderin'."

Yachiru raced back to the 11th squad barracks and jumped on Kenpachi's back.

"Did Unohana explain it to ya?" he asked.

"YUP!! I'm gonna go tell Gramps now!!" Yachiru said running off to find Head Captain Yamamoto. Little did Kenpachi know, but one day, he would have to have a talk with a certain boy and Yachiru.


End file.
